


Когда захочется чего-то

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Фик написан на заявку (но до конца ей не соответствует): Стив/Баки/Брок, устоявшиеся отношения, раскладка любая - они меняются.Можно немного юмора, но не стеб. Из-за сложного и плотного рабочего графика им не так уж часто удается заняться сексом втроем, выходные дни редко совпадают, оторваться на полную катушку удается только в отпуске.)) Как вариант обычной ситуации: двое дома, у одного выходной на пару суток, второму утром на службу, третий утром возвращается с дежурства. К тому же, физиология суперсолдат быстро возвращает тело к исходным параметрам: дарить друг другу секс-игрушки. использовать пробку после секса с первым партнером, чтоб не закрыться до возвращения второго. Увлеченно подготавливать себя в ожидании - внезапно вернулись домой оба. Кинки: секс-игрушки, двойное проникновение, сексуальный голод.





	Когда захочется чего-то

_когда захочется чего то  
вот так что вынь прям да положь  
я сразу так и поступаю  
я вынимаю и кладу  
© sonyushka_

__  


– Ммм, как приятно вернуться домой.  
Баки вскинулся, едва Брок коснулся его губами между лопаток, приоткрыл левый глаз и сонно моргнул. Он был таким тёплым под одеялом, мягким и манящим, что никак невозможно было не провести ладонью по покатой спине до неприкрытых бельём или пижамой ягодиц, и Брок не смог себе отказать. Продолжая лежать от Баки сбоку, он гладил его по спине, наслаждаясь лёгкими перекатами мышц под обжигающей кожей. Баки всё ещё обнимал подушку, прижимаясь к ней щекой, но уже не спал, подавался под ласкавшую ладонь.  
– Хорошо, что вернулся, - глухо и чуть хрипло прошептал он, радуя слух Брока лёгкими грассирующими перекатами. - Мы тебя не раньше вечера ждали.  
– Уверен? - хмыкнул Брок и мягко провел указательным пальцем между его ягодиц. - Тогда что это за подарок?  
Баки хитро улыбнулся.  
– Не все ждали вечером.  
– Где мистер Совершенство?  
– Здесь, - фыркнул Баки, подаваясь задницей чуть вверх, под руку Брока.  
– А второй?  
– Вызвали, - зевнул Баки.  
– Но о главном, как я вижу, он не забыл.  
Брок приоткрыл над Баки одеяло, будто упаковку с подарка, и под мягким светом прикроватного светильника осмотрел своё сокровище. Горячий, ждущий, совсем голый – Баки был как приз за хорошо выполненное дело. Брок прикусил ему кожу под ухом и отпустил, продолжая гладить по заднице, чуть надавливая на широкое основание пробки. Баки подавался к нему всем телом, выпячивал зад, будто предлагая его, но Брок не торопился. Несколько раз он нажал на основание, вминая пробку между растянутых после Стива мышц, покрутил её, заставив Баки жарко выдохнуть, а потом скомандовал:  
– Перевернись и убери руки.  
Баки обжег его укоряющим взглядом, но всё же перевернулся на спину, чуть согнул ноги и развёл их в стороны, обхватил левой рукой запястье правой, максимально фиксируя себя. Брок смотрел на его возню с непередаваемым удовольствием.  
– Обожаю на тебя смотреть, детка.  
– Только смотреть и можешь, старичок?  
Брок не поддался на уловку – Баки мог болтать, что угодно, пока они оба знали правду. И она была чудесной. Мягкий и готовый Барнс всегда мог принять по полной то, что с такой страстью дарили ему Стив и Брок, не жалея сил. И Броку не в чем было себя упрекнуть: в постели он не давал спуска никому из этой горячей парочки.  
Перекатившись между ног Баки, Брок повыше задрал его бёдра, почти укладывая задницей себе на колени. Пальцем он продолжал обводить по кругу основание пробки, заставляя Баки жадно выдыхать и смотреть укоризненно. Но он молчал – и это было приятно. Чуть прикусив губу, Баки следил за его лицом, выжидая тот момент, когда Броку изменит выдержка, и уже начнётся нормальный трах, но Брок не сдавался. Он был более собран, и это всегда шло ему в зачёт.  
Вот и сейчас, пока он кружил вокруг пробки, иногда задевая то кончиком пальца, то ногтем нежную кожу между ягодиц, Баки стал подаваться навстречу, коротко дёргая бёдрами вверх. От этого его мышцы сжимались вокруг пробки, а уже налившийся член двигался по животу, оставляя мелкие капельки смазки с головки. Брок наблюдал за этим пиршеством плоти, завидуя сам себе. Ещё бы Роджерса под бок – и мир был бы полным, как и его счастье. Но Стива выдернули из дома, а Баки...  
Баки был полностью готов.  
Брок потянул за пробку, которую Баки жадно сжимал в себе, будто пытаясь этим заменить настоящее удовольствие от крепкого члена в заднице, но она всё же поддалась. Брок, облизываясь, смотрел, как тонкая ножка появляется из темно-розовой дырки, а потом мышцы раздвигаются, выпуская широкую основную часть. И едва пробка оказалась у Брока в руке, как между несомкнувшихся мышц покатились капли смазки.  
– За что люблю Роджерса - так это за заботу во всём, - влюблённо выдохнул Брок, обводя анус пальцем. Он тут же стал мокрым от лубриканта. Брок ввёл пальцы внутрь, где было невероятно горячо и гладко, и Баки снова дёрнул бёдрами в нетерпении. - Ты такой мокрый, детка, - восхищённо присвистнул Брок. - Горяченький.  
– О чём ещё поговорим, Рамлоу? О погоде? Можешь не торопиться, мне совершенно не хочется твой член в зад! - последние слова Баки почти прокричал, и весь его вид был таким напряжённо-обиженным, что Брок...  
... не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы довести его до изнеможения. Злой и текущий Барнс был просто конфеткой, которую хотелось облизывать хотя бы взглядом так долго, как хватит сил. А силы у Брока были – успел отоспаться за восемь часов перелёта из очередной жопы мира. И теперь все восстановленные силы можно было потратить на горячую детку Баки.  
Брок отодвинулся, Баки скатился с его коленей на кровать, но ноги так и не свёл, держа их бесстыдно открыто. Он следил за Броком, ожидая какой-то подставы – и, конечно же, дождался. Брок опёрся на широко расставленные руки, касаясь запястьями боков Баки, вытянулся над ним и медленно, контролируя нажим, прижался грудью к его груди.  
– Я тебя сильнее, - пригрозил Барнс, но не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
Брок не поддался на это, в его улыбке – он точно знал - не было ни капли веселья, только голод, который можно было утолить вкусом Барнса, ощущением его плоти на языке, близости его обжигающе горячего тела. Брок отчаянно скучал без него и Стива, проклинал (про себя) их ненавистно-обожаемую работу по охране мира от самого мира, хоть и знал, что побежит на неё даже без звонка, настолько она стала необходимой за долгие годы. Как и эта зажигательная парочка модифицированных подарков из прошлого.  
Брок тяжело выдохнул Баки в грудь и до того, как тот включил свой переживательно-сострадающий режим, присосался к тёмному соску, вбирая его так много, как получалось. Нежный, мягкий, на языке он сразу стал плотным, чуть солоноватый привкус отдавался во рту, и Брок сжал вокруг него зубы. Баки впился бионическими пальцами в запястье правой руки, плотно сцепил губы, и стон из-за этого оказался глухим, но таким протяжным и ласкающим слух, что член Брока дёрнулся навстречу. Теперь он ровно лежал на животе Баки, головка оказалась возле пупка, и Брок легонько подавался бёдрами вниз, едва заметно толкаясь по нежной коже.  
– Ты такой мудак, что лучше бы не возвращался! - Брок, продолжая мелкими кусачими движениями ласкать сосок Баки, поднял глаза на его лицо. О, как Барнс горел. Румянец был пунцовым и во всю щеку, на переносице выступили капельки, брови чуть сошлись у переносицы - очень по-роджеровски, но совершенно не пугающе. Губы у Баки были обиженно поджаты, дыхание было обжигающе сухим, долетало даже до Брока. Горячий и горящий, отчаянно желавший в себя член - Баки был совершенством.  
Именно поэтому Брок выпустил левый сосок изо рта и прижался к правому. Пососать-облизать-потянуть, ещё раз и ещё, пока тот не сжался в тугой комок, а кожа вокруг ареол не покраснела. Брок пальцами довёл до до того же состояния и левый и только потом отпустил.  
– Брок, пожалуйста, - от угроз и обиды Баки перешёл к мольбам.  
Брок сел на пятки между его чуть дрожавших ног, посмотрел на лицо, наслаждаясь откровенной жаждой в глазах, погладил внутренние стороны бёдер, по кругу обводя кончиками пальцев пах с накрепко торчавшим вверх членом.  
– Ох, детка, я так скучал по тебе, - признался он, а Баки в ответ зажмурился и снова застонал. Не было звука слаще, и Брок в очередной раз проклял их суматошную жизнь и нагло портившую её работу. Сколько времени они встречались вот так, разбиваясь по парам. Стив не видел такого желавшего Брока Баки, Брок не видел, как жадно Баки трахал Стива или подставлялся ему, и Баки не было, когда под Броком шатался стол, пытаясь выдержать всю силу желания Стива. - Я так люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, старпёр, - выдохнул Барнс. - Трахни меня. Пожалуйста?  
Брок снова затянул его к себе на ноги. Баки был тяжёлым, но не настолько, чтобы отказать себе в удовольствии смотреть, как член мягко пропихивается в его готовый зад, как барнсовский член твердеет до невероятности, а головка утыкается в живот. Баки запрокинул голову, касаясь подушки только затылком, рука в усилии удержаться за раму изголовья дрожала, и только протез помогал почти не двигаться, как Брок и хотел.  
А Брок хотел. Уложив задницу Баки себе на колени, он освободил руки и положил левую ладонь на его член, вжав его в живот. Баки подался к руке, притёрся и начал было двигаться, но Брок мягко шлёпнул его по бедру и заставил прекратить.  
– Ещё немного, детка, дай мне понаслаждаться тобой, - попросил он, и Баки обмяк, услышав признание. Брок подмигнул ему и обхватил член правой рукой. Он прижал головку к расходящимся в нетерпении мышцам, но не торопился толкаться внутрь. Вместо этого обвел дырку по кругу, сжимая член под самой головкой, не сильно, чтобы самому не сорваться. Он чувствовал едва пульсирующие от желания мышцы, которые всё равно оставались податливыми, как он и хотел. Брок кружил возле входа, слушая, как едва не хнычет Баки, видел, как его грудь заходится в нетерпеливом желании вдохнуть больше воздуха, но никак не мог прекратить дразнить его.  
Распалённый, расхристанный, жадно желавший его Баки – его радость, маяк и желание поскорее оказаться дома.  
– Боже, детка, люблю тебя, - прошептал Брок. - Подыхаю без вас обоих каждый ебаный раз. Пора на пенсию, как думаешь?  
Баки нашёл в себе силы чуть успокоиться и улыбнуться ему. Улыбка вышла кривой, нервной, но на большее Баки был не способен – зато Брок чувствовал всё телом.  
– Так, - головка толкнулась между мышцами, растягивая их максимально широко, - сильно, - Брок ещё держал член, управляя им, и теперь водил по кругу уже внутри, открывая Баки для следующего толчка, - люблю, - ствол вошёл наполовину, и тут Баки сжал его в себе, нетерпеливо застонав, - тебя.  
Брок ухватился за его бёдра, чуть приподняв их, и вошёл до конца, а потом мучительно медленно вытянул обратно. И снова вперёд, подталкивая Баки толчком. Член прошёлся по простате, Баки часто задышал, пытаясь удержать себя на краю оргазма и подольше чувствовать Брока в себе. А у самого Брока перехватило в груди от осознания того, насколько чётко он чувствует Баки, даже его неосознанные мысли.  
– Ох, детка, ты огонь, - выдохнул Брок и полностью потерял возможность говорить, отпуская себя.  
Он устроил ноги Баки на своих плечах, расставил колени и одним рывком выпрямился, сгибая Баки пополам и нависая над ним. Теперь проникновение было полным, член терзал простату на каждом движении, и Баки, широко открыв рот, пытался одновременно и дышать, и стонать, но вместо этого из его рта вырывались только всхлипы.  
– Подожди, подож-ди, - едва смог сказать он, и Брок больше почувствовал его слова, чем на самом деле расслышал. Баки протиснул правую руку между животом и прижатыми к нему ногами, сжал член у основания, и Брок продолжил на пределе выдержки вбиваться в него, теряя остатки сознания и мыслей. Туго и жарко, очень скользко, тело под ним принимало с готовностью, с ответным жаром, хоть Баки сжал себя до побелевших пальцев, заставляя оргазм отступать, пока не кончит Брок.  
Брок рычал и болтал что-то, опять какие-то романтичные глупости, которые потом ему с такой готовностью припоминали, но не мог удержаться. Он отчаянно, до боли в груди хотел Баки, любил Баки, что тело уже взрывалось изнутри подступавшим к горлу удовольствием. Почти рухнув, почти скрутив его пополам, Брок кончил с протяжным гортанным стоном, чувствуя, как сперма смешивается внутри со смазкой – и, кто знает, может, и со спермой Стива, запертой там пробкой до приезда Брока. От этого понимания оргазм стал ещё острее, последние выплески были почти болезненными, а член оставался каменно-твёрдым между растянутых мышц. Баки на выдохе сжал его в себе, отпустил свой член - и мгновенно, будто сигнала ждал, кончил следом, забрызгав живот и прижатые к нему бёдра.  
Брок с трудом отлепился от него, с тем же тяжким трудом на ватных ногах чуть отошёл, чтобы рухнуть поперёк кровати. Он раскинул руки, чувствуя ладонью ноги Баки, которые тот выпрямил и уложил ему на спину. Дыхание совпало ритмом, в спальне раздавались только рваные выдохи, а запах был пропитан терпким запахом спермы.  
– Чёрт тебя дери, как я скучал, - с нервным смешком пробормотал Баки. - Укатал-таки.  
Брок втихаря гордился собой.  
  
Едва отойдя от оргазма, он первым ушёл в душ, а когда вышел, то услышал на кухне звон посуды и какой-то привязчивый мотивчик из новых, которые так обожал Баки. Тот, щеголяя голым задом и полотенцем на плечах, расхаживал по кухне и накрывал на стол.  
– Прикрой яйца, горе-повар, - окликнул его Брок, заходя, - не тряси над тарелками.  
– Фу, старик, никакой в тебе романтики, - по-кошачьи фыркнул Барнс, но затянул полотенце на бёдрах.  
Так стало только хуже. Этот невесомый кусок махровой тряпки только подчёркивал его потрясающую фигуру, и то, что после секса прошло от силы минут двадцать, Брок уже забыл. На фоне темно-синей ткани белая кожа Баки почти светилась, туго затянутый край подчёркивал узкую талию, а та – широкие плечи.  
– Ты пиздец красивый, - признался Брок, обнимая его со спины. - Так достаточно романтично?  
– Потянет, - с явным удовольствием ответил Баки. - На работу пойдёшь?  
– А мог бы не ходить! - но Брок соврал бы, если сказал, что нет и не хочет. Конечно, покататься с Барнсом по кровати, поочерёдно впихивая друг в друга члены, было заманчиво, но на работу Брок совершенно точно хотел. Его не было неделю, отчёты и брифинги уже не ждали, да и увидеть Стива хотелось до безумия.  
– Тогда поедим и поедем вместе, - сообщил Баки. - Поэтому не тормози и налетай.  
Роджерс был исключительно заботлив. В духовке оставался завтрак, и так ещё тёплый, но Баки уже успел подогреть его в микроволновке. Брок ел, стараясь вспомнить вкус домашней еды и сохранить его в душе и на рецепторах подольше. С их чёртовой работой можно было оказаться за тысячи миль уже через час, и там, в очередной жопе мира оставалось только вспоминать о тихих домашних радостях.  
  
Брок разгребал пиздец на столе с яростью впавшего в амок берсерка. Следующим на очереди были электронные отчёты, сообщения об испытании экспериментального оружия, резюме по проведённой операции. Но, странное дело, сегодня не было никакого ощущения ненужной тягомотины, время не тянулось, как резинка на старых трусах, а вполне себе бодро бежало вперёд. К трём часам Брок закончил бумажную канитель, потянулся, чувствуя, как в укатанном после секса теле нет ни капли усталости. Даже плечи не сводило, что частенько случалось с ним в офисе за долгие часы бумажной работы.  
Собравшись, Брок спустился в спортзал, где с небольшой, но ощутимой гордостью полтора часа погонял себя на тренажёрах. Он успел закончить всё запланированное сегодня часа на два раньше раньше. Жаль только, что его группа была не в полном составе (троим пришлось просидеть день в лазарете, штопая нестрашные раны), но к остальным Брок не проявил жалости. Команда летала по рингу и треку, как подорванная, и Брок не мог сдержать горделивой улыбки.  
Он был невероятен сегодня.  
Отпустив группу, Брок последним ушёл в душ, готовясь к тому, чтобы поскорее найти Баки и Стива и свалить домой. Он верил, что хотя бы на сегодня проклятые инопланетяне не нападут на планету, террористы не решат уничтожить гору Рашмор или Статую Свободы, а религиозные фанатики не устроят теракта в метро. Броку очень хотелось домой вместе со своими стойкими суперсолдатиками. Пожрать, выпить пива и упасть в койку, сжимая в каждой руке по выдающемуся члену. Или не менее выдающейся заднице.  
Чёрт побери, как же Брок скучал по тому, чтобы оказаться дома всем втроём.  
Он стянул через голову пропитавшуюся потом футболку, потянулся расстегнуть штаны, как почувствовал между лопаток этот взгляд.  
– Только ты можешь смотреть так, будто прицел наводишь.  
Брок обернулся через плечо на вход в раздевалку и проглотил последние разумные мысли. Стив был неожиданно взъерошен, весел и задорен – удивительно было видеть его таким на работе. Он смотрел на Брока, скрывая хитрую и довольную усмешку. Сердце Брока снова пропустило удар, а поперёк груди стянулось то невысказанное, казалось, до конца чувство.  
– Нравится, что ты видишь, солдат?  
Он полуразвернулся, развёл руки, показывая себя – и результаты десятков лет тренировок тела, превращённого в идеальную систему жизнедеятельности и убийства. Без всяких сывороток. Взгляд Роджерса добавил гордости в без того переполненную чашу.  
– До бе-зу-ми-я, - с каждым слогом Стив приближался к нему размеренными словно текучими шагами. Брок завис, наблюдая за этим, и уже знал - спустя пару-тройку секунд член начнёт давить в ширинку.  
– Только что с тренировки, - Брок попытался отступить и предупредить Стива, но тот был каким-то шальным, всё ухмылялся и не сводил в Брока жадных глаз. В итоге Роджерс снова победил. Обняв Брока со спины, он с силой сдавил его грудь, пытаясь через причинение тяжких телесных сообщить, насколько сильно скучал на самом деле.  
– Понравился подарок? - прошептал Стив, мягко касаясь губами краешка уха. Брок закрыл глаза и на полсекунды застонал, вжимаясь задом в пах Роджерса.  
– Такой голубой в чьей-то розовой заднице?  
– Ммм, уже нашёл и даже не дотерпел до Рождества, - смеясь, укорил Стив. - Придётся искать другой.  
– Можно теперь мне его спрятать? - Брок так позорно плыл в его объятиях, что ещё мгновение - и уткнулся бы затылком в крепкое плечо, ещё обтянутое формой. - В тебя?  
– Звучит, как план, - одобрил Стив. - Но мне тоже хочется немного десерта. Баки уже умчался домой готовиться...  
– К чему?  
– К воссоединению. Тёплому. Где-то десять пинт смазки, что-то жужжащее, что-то вибрирующее...  
– Хорошо быть дома, - рассмеялся Брок, задницей чувствуя всю прелесть грядущего воссоединения.  
– Но мне тоже хочется, - сообщил Стив и сразу же накрыл губы Брока своими, не давая ответить. Удерживая его поперек груди левой рукой, Стив тут же потянулся к ширинке, где - как и было предсказано - вовсю томился вставший член Брока. Роджерс ловко расстегнул молнию, пуговицу, дёрнул форменные штаны вниз, а потом запустил горячую ладонь под резинку трусов. - Не знаю, чего больше хочу: отсосать тебе или чтобы ты у меня...  
Брок не стал отвечать. Он жадно дышал накалившимся между ними воздухом и подавался в ласкающую член ладонь, чувствуя её тяжесть и крепкое сжатие. Стив мягко пробегался по уздечке краешками пальцев, гладил вокруг уретры, потирал под головкой. А потом снова сжимал пальцы вокруг ствола, оттягивая кожу.  
– Не могу решить, - он вдруг отпустил Брока, и тот невпопад переступил, потеряв опору и покачнувшись. - Разденься?  
Брок повернулся к нему, двумя пальцами показал "Смотри на меня", а потом наклонился и развязал шнурки на высоких берцах. Стянуть их, наступив на пятки, было секундным делом, следом также стащил носки. Стив облокотился на чей-то шкафчик плечом и наблюдал за ним, постоянно облизываясь. Совершенно точно, с ним случилось что-то, пока Брок был на задании. На его памяти Роджерс таким был... Никогда.  
Брок остался в трусах, тяжёлый член явно выделялся под тонким трикотажем. Даже не глядя, он мог сказать, что на ткани есть влажное пятно после того, что творил с его членом Роджерс.  
– Нет, - вдруг остановил Стив, когда Брок уже подцепил резинку большими пальцами и потянул вниз. - Потому что у меня есть ещё один подарок?  
– Ты свой хрен что ли бантиком перевязал? Так это опасно, Роджерс, ещё передавишь там что-то ценное. Твой член - наша собственность, не смей ничего портить.  
Стив продолжал улыбаться. Как у него от смеха не спадала эрекция, было для Брока загадкой. Но он придержал руки.  
– Колись. У тебя слишком довольный вид. Барнс беременный?  
Стив не сдержался и расхохотался в голос, высоко задрав подбородок. Брок, глотая жадную слюну, наблюдал за тем, как под кожей двигается кадык.  
Отсмеявшись, Стив достал из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок, развернул его, а потом ещё один, и ещё.  
– Увольнительные, - довольным тоном сообщил он. - Нам на троих. На неделю. Баки уже чемоданы пакует.  
– Надеюсь, пробку он позже всех запакует, - Брок тоже не сдерживал ликования. - За такую новость я готов отсосать.  
– Я надеялся на это, - выражение лица у Стива из щедро-довольного стало хищным. Мгновенное преображение, от которого у Брока кольнуло между рёбрами.  
Он подошёл к Стиву, ухватился за пояс и медленно опустился на колени, оказываясь лицом напротив паха.  
– Хэй, мистер стояк, посмотри, что у меня для тебя есть.  
Стив прочесал пальцами волосы Брока, откинув их назад, положил ладонь на щёку, мягко погладив скулу большим пальцем.  
– Я очень скучал, - признался он. Брок, коварно посмотрев на него снизу вверх, открыл рот и показал язык. Заставив Стива ненадолго заткнуться, он быстро расстегнул его форму, стянул под яйца трусы и вытащил член.  
– И я скучал, - выдохнул Брок на открывшуюся темно-розовую головку. Стив только охнул. Он откинулся назад, опираясь лопатками на ряд шкафчиков, и полностью отдался на милость Брока.  
Но Брок не был милостив. Без предупреждения и долгих прелюдий, он всосал член сразу почти до горла, сглотнул слюну и сразу насадился глоткой.  
– Ох.  
Стив снова опустил руку, положил ладонь на щеку Брока, чувствуя, как за ней двигается напряжённый ствол, и на обратном движении погладил через неё головку.  
– Блядь.  
Броку пришлось выпустить член и пару секунд передышать. От того, что творил с ним Роджерс, хотелось ненадолго снять даже кожу – настолько переполняло желание и пожар в крови. Стив воспользовался передышкой, обхватил член и ткнулся Броку в губы головкой. Тот открыл было рот, но вместо этого Стив обвёл его губы.  
– Так скучал по твоему рту, - сказал он. Брок посмотрел на него, заставив скулы Стива чуть порозоветь от открывшейся глазам картины.  
– И только?  
– Нет, - продолжал признания Стив, одновременно обводя рот Брока, а тот пытался поймать головку губами. Ничего не получалось. Стив ещё, издеваясь, ткнулся в щёку, вдавливая её внутрь, снова обвёл вокруг рта. - По тебе целиком. Очень. Целую неделю без тебя. Мы очень скучали.  
Брок нажал ему на бёдра, толкая на шкафчики, и перехватил инициативу. Ему было немного больно слушать признания Стива. Потому что ещё секунды – и он бы начал признаваться в ответных гигантских, как роджерсовский член, чувствах. И это грозило неожиданным сватовством. Поэтому вместо слов, отложенных на чуть позже, Брок отдал всего себя.  
Стив сдерживался, старался не тянуть за волосы, не толкаться грубее и глубже, чем Брок позволял. Уже обеими руками он гладил его щёки, мелко щекотал указательным пальцем над кадыком, сам же и задыхаясь от собственной ласки. Член Брока так и тёк в трусы, в заднице отдавало возбуждением и желанием почувствовать внутри член, так что спустя несколько минут пришлось остановиться.  
– Стив, - хрипло выдохнул Брок, а тот обжег его обожанием, глядя сверху на натруженные губы. - Уже никого нет, пойдем в душ. Трахни меня. Пиздец, как соскучился.  
Второго приглашения было не нужно. Рывком подняв Брока с колен, Стив разорвал на нём трусы, не тратя время на бесполезное раздевание, за пару секунд стащил свою форму и повёл его в душ.  
Брок, упираясь в стену обеими руками, отдавался сновавшему между ягодиц языку и отбросил стеснение. Он стонал, подаваясь назад, снова болтал что-то про вечную любовь, сгорая под горячими ладонями Стива на своих бёдрах, и как никогда был рад тому, что вернулся.  
  
Завтра они втроём свалят из Вашингтона, отключат телефоны и коммы, на неделю забудут о том, что где-то творится ад, и будут только друг с другом. Стив, Баки и Брок – в любой вариации, но всё равно вместе.


End file.
